


moratoriums

by popcr



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcr/pseuds/popcr
Summary: 被寵著的人才能肆無忌憚。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	moratoriums

「聽說你最近養了一條聽話的狗。」  
用兩顆子彈射穿對頭、他早早就金盆洗手的兒時玩伴用滿是取笑的眼睛盯著他瞧，像是發現了什麼有趣的事情一樣。  
「又是橫跟你分享的？」  
涉谷撐著頰，不置可否地挑眉，把自己杯中的茶喝光，扯著嗓子要服務生重上一杯一樣的——他等等還得在酒吧唱上一陣子的歌，雖然酒是好東西但他可不想在台上倒嗓。  
「不是橫那就是丸了，這小子真是欠教訓。」他咂舌，摸出一根菸點上，涉谷敏銳地注意到原本的雜牌打火機被換成了閃著銀光的ZIPPO。  
看來還個挺講究的傢伙。

「不跟橫講一下嗎，」涉谷想到橫山那副裝作不在意的模樣就想笑：「他可是在意的要死呢。」  
村上吐出一口菸，銳利的眉眼顯得溫柔起來：「你又不是不知道那傢伙一向對所有人都保護過度。」  
「我勸過了，雛知道自己在幹嘛的，但他就像你講的，關心過度。」涉谷抱著胸靠在椅背上：「還被亮吼了，要不是安出來阻止，亮大概會直接一拳摜在他臉上。」  
「亮這脾氣就是他慣出來的。」  
「說的好像沒你的事一樣。」  
「行了行了知道他擔心我。」他不耐煩地擺擺手，「你就是被派來傳話的。」  
「原本是丸搶著要來呢，他可想看傳說中的狂犬長什麼樣子了，讓你藏了半天不讓我們知道。」  
「你這傢伙脫離這個世界就別三天兩頭往組裡跑啊。」他戳了戳涉谷的眉心，後者皺眉躲開，衝著他齜牙咧嘴，像被踩到尾巴的貓一樣。  
「還說橫呢，你還不是對大家都保護過度。」  
「閉嘴吧。」他笑著捶了涉谷的肩膀。

/

真要說起來，在討論大倉那傢伙是不是真的是他養的狗之前，首先他可絕對不像丸聽說的那樣聽話。

大倉最開始只是他在某次酒宴上，假借接電話從觥籌交錯的環境裡偷溜，到店後抽菸醒腦時撞見上班時間翹班在店外發著呆的金髮男人。  
「不好好工作在這裡幹嘛。」  
男人冷冷地掃了他一眼，懶散、厭煩、漠然的眼神，他在這個世界裡打滾早就看多了，便也不甚在意，只是從菸盒裡抽出一根塞進他掌心：  
「來一根吧？」  
「您是老闆的貴客。」大倉捏住了那根菸，用的是肯定語氣：「不叫我回去上班嗎。」  
「沒有心要做的人，就算要你回去也只是在旁邊倒酒吧，倒不如讓你在這陪我抽根菸。」村上把打火機扔給大倉：「反正也是社交，就勉強也算你是在上班了。」  
「黑道都是這樣的嗎？斤斤計較？」  
「真敢說啊，」村上扯起嘴角，屈起食指敲了敲大倉因為瀏海全梳上去而露出的飽滿額頭，絲毫不在意自己正在職權騷擾。他吸了一口菸，讓尼古丁滲透進氣管與肺裡，再把變得腐爛的白色煙霧吐出，「當初帶你員工訓練的人是誰？我要讓你們社長扣他薪水。」  
大倉沒有絲毫義氣，大大方方地供出店長的名字。

「我以為你聽說過黑道的世界是講究情誼的。」他饒富興味地歪歪頭，「你就不怕我不高興？」  
「我認為您不會這樣認為。」大倉姣好的臉彎起禮貌性的微笑，香菸上那點紅色隨著他說話的動作輕晃：「才認識幾天的人能有什麼情字。」  
「是嗎。」村上不置可否，從西裝裡摸出名片塞進大倉的胸前口袋中，順帶替他調整好胸口那塊銀色的名牌，「哪天對這裡沒情了就來這吧，你這人挺有趣的，大倉君。」

/

再見到大倉的速度比預期中要快上許多，下雨的深夜響起的手機，淋得濕透的青年金髮軟軟地貼在頰旁，髮根已經重新長出了黑色，濕漉漉的襯衫小臂處被劃破了一條大縫，鮮血慢吞吞地滲出。  
「我可不是醫生啊，小倉君。」  
「我是大倉，」他冷靜地修正，「是村上君說對那裡沒情了可以來找您的。」  
「你做了什麼。」  
「把店長揍了一頓。」  
「為什麼？」  
「他女朋友迷上我了，鬧著他要分手，他心生不滿想拿刀子捅我。」  
「那你反過來把他揍了一頓？身手不錯。」村上嘉許，從公司的櫃子裡翻出醫藥箱扔給大倉，「自己包紮，弄好之後把髒掉的地方清乾淨。」  
「村上君對待傷患的方式真無情。」  
「要我替你上藥也行，但我是無限接近Z的S喔。」他刻意捏了還在流血的傷口一把，滿意地聽見青年呼痛，「把手伸出來。」

/

說實話，大倉作為下屬來說足夠優秀，執行率、效率都是一等一的好，只是平時不怎麼聽話。  
最多時候體現在他窩在他辦公室，等著他算完那些永無止境的帳，青年懷中抱著零食——最多時候是洋芋片——百般聊賴地叼著洋芋片，讓嘴巴變成了鴨子的形狀，一面伸手去撥他因為煩躁而被自己揉的亂七八糟的頭髮，一玩就是一個下午，空空的洋芋片包裝掉在地上，掉了一堆碎屑，再怎麼敲他的頭他也只甜蜜地笑，下次依然故我。

「你怎麼比千還難教。」他蹙著眉抱怨，嘴裡咬著最後一根菸。青年的頭髮染回了黑色，讓他看上去極具欺騙性地乖巧。  
那根菸被大倉夾手奪去，送進嘴裡吸了一大口之後摁熄。  
「信ちゃん也沒聽過我的話。」  
他趴在桌上，眼睛直勾勾盯著村上，猛地笑出聲，伸手替村上把一縷掉落的瀏海重新塞回耳後，「我們只不過是彼此彼此而已呀。」


End file.
